


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in London, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Holidays, M/M, No Smut, Winter Drabble Challenge, mistletoae, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Sometimes, coming home is the best part of the night.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Winter Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> The third of three prompts, each a small vignette, creating a larger story.
> 
> Winter Drabble prompt #52 - mistletoe

“Evening, Mr. Payne.” The doorman greeted him. “I believe a package arrived for you earlier. Your housekeeper received it before she left.”  
Liam nodded, and they exchanged a few pleasantries before he entered the lift.  
He opened the door of his flat, the tree’s lights filling the darkened space with cozy warmth. Quiet holiday jazz floated through the air and he hummed along while putting away his coat.  
“You’re late.”  
He turned, the weight in his chest dissipating at the sight of Zayn’s familiar crooked smile.  
Liam pulled him close and whispered against his lips, “And you’re under the mistletoe.”


End file.
